In recent years, in the field of flat panel display including for example, liquid crystal display apparatus and organic EL display apparatus, as the thinning is in progress, a flexible display panel formed with very thin glass substrate or film-like substrate as a base plate for display element starts to become popular. A flexible display panel or an extremely thin display panel is used in a state in which the display panel is bonded to, for example, a surface of a supporting member having an appropriate rigidity in order to obtain a shape retaining property for retaining a suitable shape for a use thereof or a mechanical strength. For example, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a method for bonding an image display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel with a window glass used for digital signage. In the method disclosed in Patent Document 1, an image display panel disposed to be spaced from a window glass via an elastic member or the like is pressed towards the window glass while being elastically deformed by rolling of a roller from one end to the other end of the image display panel. Consequently, the image display panel and the window glass are bonded with each other via a layer including a photocurable resin.